Cameras in the related art image subjects by users focusing on the subjects desired to be imaged or changing a zoom magnification. In addition, there are also cameras continuously performing focusing while tracking subjects even when the subjects move. As related art, the following technology for imaging a moving subject has been proposed.
In an imaging device capable of communicating with a terminal device capable of acquiring positional information, it has been proposed that the imaging device determine whether or not a terminal device is present in an imaging range on the basis of positional information of the imaging device and positional information of the terminal device, and detect a subject on the basis of a feature quantity extracted from a captured image and a feature quantity for detecting a subject wearing the terminal device when the terminal device is present in the imaging range. In addition, it has also been proposed that a focal length be adjusted so as to focus on the detected subject when the subject is detected (see Patent Literature 1).